


good for him

by Florilege_mov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub, Husbands, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mentions of Smut, POV Second Person, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and deserve the world, like it’s not that much, lots of kisses, theyre sweet, this is the cutest thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florilege_mov/pseuds/Florilege_mov
Summary: You feel one of his soft hands pressed up against your cheek and you feel like tiny needles are poking your entire face because good fuck, you’re so infatuated with his very essence.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	good for him

He’s underneath you, shakily uttering things along the lines of wanting more and asking you to go faster, when you realize how much he means to you. Of course you love him to death, but seeing him so willingly giving in to your every move with complete trust makes you feel some sort of way that you aren’t used to. He makes you happy, and you tell him so. He giggles and his cheeks go red, you feel yourself melt. 

He’s above you, rocking on your hips and sweating and panting, whining at the feeling of your fingertips burning white hot into his thighs when you realize how much he deserves. Whether it be happiness or material, you want to give him everything that he wants. Fuck, you’d give him the moon and the stars if you could, name a constellation after him and all his glistening beauty. 

Next, he’s laid beside you, whimpering out your name with your calloused fingers running up his thigh and lifting it as you press your chest against his back and mutter things into his ear. Things about how sweet he is and how much you love him. None of them are lies, and you hope he knows that, though his sugary saccharine smile confirms that he does. Somewhere inside of you, you know he does as well. 

The rest of the day is spent with him, swapping between your soft, warm bed, his gentle and loving arms and your balcony, gazing over the veins of your bustling city like a colony of bees. And although you wish you could just focus on the sight of the bright colored light of Los Angeles, you just can’t. Not with the beauty that you’ve managed to score right next you. Everything is as it should be. 

You watch the sun set with him in your hot tub. He always liked the warmth, it reminded him of Texas, and there’s nothing you wouldn’t do to make him happy. 

“Fennec,” you mutter, eyes glazed over with a slick mixture of love, affection and adoration, and he turns his head to look at you. You’re taken back for a moment when you see his face all lit up and happy like that, freckles standing out against his skin from seeing more sun with the coming springtime. His eyes smile at you and it takes you a minute to gather yourself. Moving over to his side, you hear your wedding ring clink against the tile by the hot tub. 

“Yes?” Oh, Maybe that was a little too long of a pause because he looks confused- you feel your chest rise and fall as you chuckle to yourself, earning a small smile out of him. 

“Sorry, just got distracted by.. all that,” it was painfully obvious what you meant by “all that”, and it made him giggle. You felt your stomach do knots and flips over itself as he laughed, drifting closer and into your side. You let your hand fall onto his hip and he leans into it like he’s done for the past 5 years.

“Was there an actual reason you said my name, or were you just looking for an excuse to flirt with me?” That one makes you actually think. Did you even have a reason to say his name? You couldn’t remember a specific question, but it didn’t matter. You knew he couldn’t give a shit either way, he loves your shitty memory. 

“Let’s just go with both, so I can be all cool and smooth and shit.” You heard his tiny little laugh all over again and your ego was boosted to an almost unhealthy amount. Fuck yeah Mosley, that was a good one, nice going. “When did this smooth silver fox come into my life, eh?”

“Been here all along, amor,” you roll your tongue on the last syllable and you feel him shiver slightly against your arm. Remembering about how much he’s rambled to you about how French is the language of love, you’re not sure whether it’s an actual kink or not, but he’s always had a thing for your accent, and you think it’s cute. You’re not exactly turned on by his occasional Texan accent, but you think it’s cute. 

“You aren’t leaving anytime soon, either.” You feel one of his soft hands pressed up against your cheek and you feel like tiny needles are poking your entire face because good fuck, you’re so infatuated with his very essence. You nod and give a hum of strong agreement to let him know that you’re gonna be around for a long ass time. No way you’re leaving an angel like this. 

“I love you, Lou.” Fuck. That makes you shudder and close your eyes. You can’t even feel your face you’re so happy, and you have no idea how wide your smile is right now. You feel drunk, without all the emotional denial and pain. You aren’t even sure if you’re breathing, because god, you don’t even care. You want to stay in this moment forever. With your angel, your dearest, your husband, your sweetheart- with him. You’ve never been happier and you don’t think you ever will be. 

“I love you too, Fennec.” And all at once, you’re reminded of how much he’s done for you. All the emotional damage he’s helped you with, how you never used to cry around him, refused to feel anything. Letting those words fall off your lips and meaning them, gives you a slice of solace you never thought you could have, much less deserved. You’ve never felt anything more genuine than this, and it would’ve been scary without Fennec by your side. 

But since he’s here, you have no need to worry. He loves you, and makes sure you know it. You love him, and you make sure he knows. With him, you feel like you deserve something, something like happiness or love or.. shit you don’t even know, there isn’t a word for what he makes you feel, ethereal is the closest you can get. 

You don’t even notice when his lips are on yours, it’s like autopilot at this point. And you’re so glad that it is. He’s so good for you, and you’re so good for him. You pull him closer by the hip as the stars start to peak out.


End file.
